


[Тест] В русском рэпе я... кто?

by AHAKCA, fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), krexfexpex



Series: Челлендж [3]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Multi, challenge, test
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHAKCA/pseuds/AHAKCA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krexfexpex/pseuds/krexfexpex
Summary: Сможете ли вы отличить канон от фанона в фандоме, где они давно перемешались?
Series: Челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865251
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	[Тест] В русском рэпе я... кто?

Тесты разные важны, тесты разные нужны!  
«Чем это "Мохнатый пророк" хуже "Медузы"?» – подумали мы, проходя [тест](https://meduza.io/quiz/kto-eto-skazal-reper-ili-dante), в котором нужно было отличить рифмы Данте от рифм русских рэперов. И решили, что мы не хуже, а очень даже лучше!  
Ведь четвёртая стена трещит не только между фандомом и персонажами, но и между творчеством рэперов и творчеством фикрайтеров. Не верите? Думаете, легко отличите фанон от канона? Ну-ну.

[](https://www.flexiquiz.com/SC/N/v_russkom_repe_ya)

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы все еще не подписаны на "Мохнатый пророк", то бегом в наш [твиттер](https://twitter.com/MochnatyiProrok).


End file.
